The present invention relates to a device for removably attaching a container of energy that powers an engine or motor that propels a motor vehicle and to a method of mounting such an energy container. It also relates to a motor vehicle as such incorporating such a device for attaching a container of power supply energy.
Certain motor vehicles, such as electric or hybrid vehicles, comprise a container of energy that powers a propulsion engine or motor, such as an electric battery that powers an electric motor. When the level of energy remaining in this battery is low it has to be recharged or replaced with another battery that is charged. The batteries may, for example, be exchanged in a station similar to a service station in which a motor vehicle can have its tank filled with fuel.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,606 discloses a station for exchanging the electric battery that powers a motor that propels an electric vehicle and a method for performing such an exchange. In the exchange station described, the driver positions the vehicle approximately in a rail, against a longitudinal end stop with respect to equipment belonging to the station. After that, in phases that are fairly automatic, mobile means for removing the electric battery and for assembling the new battery in the vehicle position themselves relative to the vehicle using sensors. The number of sensors and electronic means required for the operation of such a station makes it not very reliable and means that it cannot operate very robustly. Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,963 likewise describes another battery-exchange station for a motor vehicle.
To make more widespread use of battery-powered motor vehicles easier, it is necessary to offer a reliable and robust system for operating on the vehicle when its battery is low on charge.